unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Pamela Butler
Real Name: Pamela J. Butler Nicknames: No known nicknames Location: Washington, D.C. Date: February 12, 2009 Bio Occupation: Computer Systems Analyst Date of Birth: Unrevealed Height: 5'3" Weight: 120 pounds Marital Status: Dating Characteristics: African-American female. Brown hair, brown eyes. Case Details: On February 12, 2009, forty-seven-year-old Pamela Butler called her mother and told her that she and her boyfriend Jose Rodriguez-Cruz would be taking her to dinner on Valentine's Day. However, she and Jose never showed up on February 14. Her mother was very concerned because the two were in close contact until February 13. On February 14, Pamela's mother and brother went to her home and found that the alarm system was not set. This was unusual because she was very concerned about her security. Her house was in somewhat of a disarray, which was also strange as Pamela was known to be very neat. In her home office, folders were scattered about the floor; in her bedroom, her sheets were missing and her comforter was on a nearby chair. Also, although her purse and cars were at the home, the keys for those cars were missing. Interestingly, the one window in Pamela's house that wasn't covered by her security system was unlocked. The last time Pamela is seen on her security camera is on February 12, when she gets her mail and lets Jose inside her home. The next day, a coworker and a cousin of Pamela's talked to her on the phone, although she was not seen on her cameras. When questioned, Jose said that he and Pamela had ended their relationship on February 13. He was seen on the surveillance cameras entering and exiting Pamela's house three different times. He told police that he was taking his stuff from Pamela's house at the time. Pamela's family and the police suspect foul play in Pamela's case, which remains unsolved. Suspects: Jose Rodriguez-Cruz, Pamela's boyfriend, is considered a suspect in the case. He was initially cooperative with investigators; however, after police asked him to take a polygraph, he refused and has since become uncooperative. Friends and relatives of Pamela told police that their relationship was relatively amicable, although they did have some arguments. Jose has not been charged in Pamela's case. Extra Notes: This case was uploaded to the Unsolved Mysteries website on November 20, 2015. The person interviewed in the video is Pamela's brother, Derick Butler. Results: Solved. In July of 2016, a D.C. Superior Court judge declared Pamela legally dead. On April 7, 2017, D.C. police arrested Pamela's boyfriend Jose Rodriguez-Cruz and charged him with her murder. In October of 2017, he pleaded guilty to second-degree murder and was sentenced to twelve years in prison. He admitted that he beat her and strangled her to death after an argument about his unemployment. As a condition of the plea agreement, he has to lead investigators to Pamela's remains. However, it was later determined that her remains were not recoverable. Investigators later discovered that Rodriguez-Cruz had another significant other that went missing. His ex-wife Marta Haydee Rodriguez vanished without a trace in 1989. Her remains were found along I-95 in Stafford County in 1991. This area was just a few miles from where Pamela was apparently buried. Marta's remains were not identified until 2018. He has yet to be charged with her murder, but remains the prime suspect. Links: * Pamela Butler on Unsolved.com * Pamela Butler on The Charley Project * D.C. police solve 8-year murder mystery * Eight years after Pamela Butler disappeared from her D.C. home, her killer admits guilt * Ex-boyfriend pleads guilty to murder of Pamela Butler who disappeared 8 years ago * Partial remains found of Pamela Butler, brother says * Police complete Friday's search for missing woman's remains * Remains identified as missing wife of D.C. man convicted of killing girlfriend * Remains of Jose Rodriguez-Cruz's 1st wife ID'd in Virginia, sources say * Brother of Pamela Butler Fighting for Her Killer to Be Charged in Another Slaying ---- Category:Washington D.C. Category:2009 Category:Disappearances Category:Web Exclusive Category:Solved